Medical identity theft is becoming increasingly prevalent in the U.S. Privacy experts have stated that it is the fastest growing identity related crime faced by American consumers. In the U.S. alone, medical identity theft is estimated to represent 10 percent of all identity theft, affecting over 1.5 million individuals each year. Not only is medical identity crime growing, it is important to recognize that for consumers medical identity theft may be significantly worse that financial identity theft. Losses due to financial identity theft are often limited by banks and credit card companies motivated to maintain trust in banking and credit systems. With medical identity theft, personal health records can be altered, potentially exposing an individual to dangerous medical treatment. In addition, medical privacy laws may hinder correcting inaccuracies in medical records caused by medical identity theft. Despite the growth and scope of this problem, there are no effective mechanisms for individuals to monitor their medical identity, as has been done with financial identity, with the intent of detecting medical identity theft and healthcare provider fraud.